Strange
by ShotzofJen
Summary: It's 2032. Lily and Scorpius have never really paid each other much attention through the years. Until a search for a friend and a new great wizarding threat to these peaceful times pulls these unlikely two people together despite their resistance. Soon their passion eclipse all things, but was this strange union written in the stars or a curse destined to destroy everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes ~**

 **Just to clarify some points. The story takes place years after Lily's last year at Hogwarts. Lily and Scorpius are about 24 and 26 years old, respectively. It's also a slow burning series so if you're looking for some sappy fast pace fanfiction this probably isn't for you.**

 **I've also tried to include some British English in here but have probably failed horribly** **. And obviously not everything is going to go hand and hand with the actual novels but I've tried my best to make this as realistic as possible.**

 **In my head Lily looks like a very redheaded Rachel Hurt-Wood and Scorpius a white-blonde Bill Skarsgard. If that helps.**

 **Feedback and criticism is very welcome as long as it's polite. Enjoy!**

Lily Potter stormed into the lobby of the luxury flats in central London and made her way to its five elevators… well four if you didn't include the giant full length mirror that separated them. Of course few people ever did concern themselves with that mirror; with the amount of enchantments and spells placed around it only a wizard or witch could pay it or any of its users any attention. So without any hesitation the very angry young redhead walked straight into the mirror to be in what looked like an ordinary elevator with no buttons.

With and exasperated groan Lily swore, noticing for the first time how difficult it actually was to see this man with whom she was in a very nasty.

" _Aparecium",_ she hissed impatiently, waving her wand.

Sure enough, silver and gold buttons appeared with the corresponding levels and names of its residences. She jabbed at the button marked level seven and a half, the Malfoy residence. The elevator shot up so uncomfortably Lily stumbled back slightly showing just how distracted she was, as this motion normally would startle her. As quickly as she recovered the elevator chimed at her destination but the doors would not yet open.

"Damn it Malfoy let me in!"

A long moment later the doors slowly slid open to reveal a grand sitting room bathed in sunlight coming in from a line of windows facing Lily that would be invisible to the outside world. This time the youngest Potter was not distracted by the sights, she simply stepped into the fancy flat as the doors closed and disappeared behind her.

She looked around until her eyes landed on his tall and slender form to her right in an equally overly elaborate kitchen.

"You're just going to stand there?", she questioned, looking at his back, "Of course you are! I don't even know why I bothered asking. You'll do anything it seems to get to me and force my hand, but it won't work. I'll admit I came down here to give you an ear full for meddling in my affairs, but it's pointless. You're really thick you know that? Oh for FUCK SAKE LOOK AT ME!"

Unperturbed and very slowly, Scorpius turned his body to face her furious gaze holding a newest copy of The Daily Prophet in one hand and a steaming mug in the other. Frowning, but otherwise paying Lily little attention he continued reading the paper in his hand and said, "You're early".

For a moment nothing else happened. Scorpius moved to drink from his morning brew but then suddenly moved the mug as far away from his body as he could just as the bottom of the cup shattered. The sly young Malfoy looked up finally, equally frustrated but very amused, to see the redhead glaring at him her eyes in slits hiding their warm brown color and her bare face flushed a similar red to her hair, which was a slight mess curling in some parts but not others. She wore simple robes draped over a loose T-shirt and casual form fitted jeans. She looked very comfortable except for the pretty but impractical shoes she wore, bring her slightly closer to his over 6 feet. In a passing thought Scorpius notice what a striking natural beauty she'd become in the past few years even as her tomboyish tastes still remained. Just a passing thought it was however.

"You're also becoming strangely predictable again but now that you've gotten that out of the way can we move on to a more… civilized visit?". Grabbing a second identical mug from behind him, Scorpius took a long sip then set both items back down on the counter top and moved to sit on the chair right beside the rigid woman. He unbuttoned his dark suit and ran his fingers threw his white blonde ear length hair -getting comfortable -then gestured for Lily to take a seat on the couch sofa closest to him.

Eventually she obliged. The sofa was jet black leather but it was also _soft._ Very soft, so much so that Lily couldn't really help but relax her body into its cushions; sure enough her mood followed from furious to exhausted.

"That little stunt you pulled today has not changed my decision", she sighed, "I will not work for or even with you. Especially not to find Billie".

"I've explained to you before I'm not after your girlfriend, just what she has in her possession. And my… stunt takes care of your biggest excuse for not working for me".

Shock and confusion flashed across Lily's face before she could stop it, "First off Billie isn't my girlfriend we're just, I'm just her friend. Regardless, how do you figure telling my father we're _involved_ helps anything?!"

"I didn't know me referring to the little thief as your girlfriend would make you so uncomfortable but that's what I meant. She's a girl that is your friend. I wasn't poking fun at Wilhelmina's unrequited love for you", with a smirk he continued, "Your biggest concern was the reaction of your family once they notice all of your unexplained run ins with me. A Potter and a Malfoy. The Scandal! But why not let them believe that just that? I never told your father we were _involved_ I just told him -out of respect for our families' history -that I would be pursuing you, and I am currently just not for the reason he thinks. Giving you the opportunity to _turn_ _me_ _down_ , once our business is finished. No strings attached".

Doing much better to hid her embarrassment at the comment on the complicated relationship with her close friend, Lily continued to point out the flaws in his plan.

"So what? All of a sudden you think I'm _pretty_?", this was ridiculous, she though. So ridiculous, in fact Lily was sure she could use this exact conversation for the next boggart she saw.

"What about your family? Your friends?", she questioned, "We have barely any history with each other. Except for your old friendship with Al that fell apart years ago. You expect the people closest to you to just accept your new found _feelings_ for a young blood traitor you barely know. I don't care how reformed you and your company are there is still a world of difference between us. This solution of yours is unrealistic and strange, Scorp".

"Scorp? Interesting nickname for the bloke you have no history with? We might not have been as close as Al, Rose, and myself but I still know you Lily. Besides, I'm a widowed man who's rarely left his flat in the last two years and according to the old bag, Rita Skeeter, I'm knee-deep in the Dark Arts trying to bring my wife back as an Inferi. Everything I do is strange these days".

Lily looked away from Scorpius, uncomfortable at the mention of his wife. She hadn't known the witch at all but from what Lily gathered she was a pureblood Scorpius meet outside of Britain shortly after his fall out with Lily's older brother and cousin. It seemed right after Lily heard about their marriage she'd also heard of her death, the circumstances of which were never really explained. What was clear to everyone was that Scorpius still hadn't moved on from it or her.

She remembered how horrible he looked a few days ago when he first invited her here. His white blonde hair had grown out past his shoulders and was beginning to matte, he'd grown a very unkempt looking beard, there were dark circles under his eyes despite fact that he'd been dressed for bed all day and his skin looked a very unusual shade of grey. It was a far cry from this very clean and smooth sophistication he presented currently. In just days he'd wiped himself and his flat clean of any signs of the last two years; the husband and widower were gone. Anyone who care for Scorpius and looked at him now would just be thankful for the change and really wouldn't care of its origins, she realized.

Although she didn't want to admit it he had given her an almost perfect solution to her reservations about helping him track down her best friend. Truth be told Malfoy had access and resources that she, a junior Auror, did not possess. Billie's disappearance over a year ago wasn't -to the Ministry -Dark wizard related and thus not her job to investigate. But ever since the day she's left, Lily knew something was desperately wrong. It wasn't until a couple of months ago when Billie's name started slowly coming up amongst wizards in the werewolf community and a few days ago when Malfoy approach Lily to track her down that Lily knew her gut had been right.

Whatever it was her friend had gotten herself into it wasn't looking good, so Lily made a resolve that she need to find her and fast. It was becoming increasingly obvious, however, that she couldn't afford to do it alone. Now the question was could she afford to trust Malfoy.

 _Pat. Pat. Pat._

The sound of tiny foot steps pulled her from her thoughts only to realized she and Scorpius had been staring at each other for some time now. Thinking.

She's noticed the elf before cleaning the mess she'd caused in the kitchen and making what seemed to be brunch, but in her frustration hadn't acknowledged her until now. With the little wrinkly gray elf in full view Lily was convinced that this could possibly be the oldest living elf in all of London. She'd seen plenty of house elves in her life but this one seemed even smaller and definitely more fragile than the rest, as her body was hunched rather badly from aging. Lily watched as Scorpius turned his gaze onto the ancient elf with a softer expression reaching his cold grey eyes.

"What is it Pint?", he said gently.

"Master Malfoy, sir", she croaked worriedly, "the Misses isn't yet in for lunch sir."

Scorpius sighed almost pained, "We'll wait for her then. In the meantime, why don't you go get her favorite sweets for her as a surprise from Honeydukes".

He laid three or four Galleons in her small hand, "Make sure you get enough for the both of you. You know how she loathes eating those things alone".

A shrill chuckle escaped the elf and with an excited, "Yes Master." There was a pop and she was gone.

An embarrassed Scorpius continued looking at the spot the elf had been for a moment before looking back at Lily, who awkwardly pretended to be looking elsewhere.

"My wife, um, Rose -Rosalie. Pint belonged to Rosalie's family when she was very young, she's never fully parted with her so she became our-"

"You don't have to explain".

He continued, "Pint didn't take to Rosalie's death well; and she's just so old that…it's easier to let her be".

Silence fell between the two again but this time it was one of awkwardness; but somehow it helped Lily make her decision in a way Scorpius' manipulations never could. In that minute of watching him appease his dead wife's senile house elf Lily realized that she would take Scorpius up on his offer. She may not trust him but she trusted her gut, which told her that he wasn't worthy of her suspicion either. There were just a few things to get out of the way first.

"I'll agree to work with you to find Billie under three conditions. One I get to publicly _turn_ _you_ _down_ and end this romance charade at any time. Two you agree to listen to me in all areas outside of your expertise. And three you never lie or keep anything from me. Agreed?"

"Agreed", he said, surprised at the sudden decision.

"One more thing".

"Four conditions?"

"No just one question"

"What?" truly curious he waited as she fidgeted for a second.

"What are we going to do about my brothers?"


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius hadn't noticed how long Pint had been gone until Lily rushed off suddenly in the middle of rambling about her family. He was quite thankful to her leaving -something about the Ministry, _"Auror business probably"_ , he thought. It'd been a long time since Scorpius put this much effort into a conversation and Lily was very… tiring. No matter how much he'd brushed aside her worries about her family with arrogant wit and logical reasoning, she'd insisted on them coming up with a real plan to deal with the fallout of their ruse.

Truth be told Scorpius hadn't given her family much thought past meeting with her father, Harry Potter, the famed Boy Who Lived turned even more famous Head Auror of the Ministry of Magic, and his own father's childhood nemesis. The meeting they'd had was laughable, Scorpius as sure he'd barely convinced the seasoned professional of his new found feelings for the young redhead, and he was sure that Mr. Potter only found his attempt confusing and mildly entertaining. Unfortunately, Lily didn't share his same laissez-faire approach to the situation and even worse he had to admit that she had a point: the less the two of them played into his lie the sooner everyone in both their lives would start poking their noses where it didn't belong.

"Pint!", he called, remembering the elf. Moments later Pint apparated in front of her master with a bag full of his late wife's favorite sweets.

"Master Malfoy?"

"Go put those sweets away Pint and bring me a chilled bottle from the kitchen…and some food I guess".

Pint did as she was told while Scorpius went on to sit in his office, the only room still left destroyed from one of his rages some time ago. By the time the elf had returned with a bottle of Superior Red and a hot meal Scorpius was going over the same notes and manuscripts he'd been obsessing over for months. He picked at the roasted chicken and quickly ate his vegetables before ignoring the meal all together. More interested in poured his first in many glasses of wine.

Pint just stood there as he did this, not three feet from where he sat, "What is it Pint?"

"Pint still does not see the Mrs. Sir. Master has said nothing about fixing her a meal?", she shuffled uncomfortable as if she was vaguely aware of the next part in their routine but could do nothing to stop herself from its loop.

Scorpius didn't look at the mad elf nor did he answer her. Eventually she wandered away, completely forgetting their exchange or making up whatever his part in it that satisfied her. Which was it? He wasn't sure.

For the past two years Pint had slowly been getting worse in her denial of her mistress' death. They would have the same interaction every day with Scorpius eventually having to remind the elf of their loss. At first he took pity on the house elf and did his best to comfort and appease her as Pint was all of Rosalie he had left. Then as the drinking got worse so did his temper with Pint until he too felt he was losing his mind. Now with a new purpose, Scorpius didn't bother much with the truth at all and let the elf tell herself whatever she liked.

All that was important now was reclaiming what Billie killed his wife for, "And then I'll be able to return the favor".

 *****Chapter Split** **The Ministry *****

"Where have you been?! Everyone's been going mad looking for you! Fine, I've been going mad looking for you. I swear your disregard for punctuality is only out done by James' tom foolery…", Lily laughed at the frustrated ginger haired woman, thankful for this normal turn of events.

"Lu, I'm never late when it matters, you should calm down a bit before someone sees you going mental three months into the job".

To be fair, Lucy Weasley -Percy and Audrey's younger daughter and one of Lily's older cousins –had been doing a wonderful job as sole Liaison for the Auror Office, too the relief of everyone. Lily had always preferred Lucy to both her father and sister, Molly, so having to work with her nagging wasn't so bad. Besides, the twenty-six-year-old was shockingly brilliant, especially at playing the political games of the Ministry's many departments. A quality that had been over looked working under her father's thumb in the Department of Magical Transportation and in her sister's shadow.

Slightly tall for a woman at 5 "7, average looking, and thin with straight shoulder length ginger hair, Lucy took long quick strides in the direction of Harry's office, making Lily have to work a bit harder to keep up. The petty little form of teasing and revenge for Lily's tardiness was out of character for Lucy. She seemed even more frazzled today than usual.

"I do not go –stop changing the subject! You're late for exactly the fifth time. Mr. Potter—"

"Your uncle", Lily corrected.

"Mr. Potter; has a meeting with the Minister but he should be back in 20 minutes. He would like to talk with you before you leave for your shift in Azkaban—"

"So he's finally approved of that?! Excellent", Lily interrupted again, much to Lucy's visible annoyance.

"Yes your request to be returned to the prison's guard rotation has been approved, you'll most likely be taking over Albus' posts from now on. I could have briefed you this morning with everyone else had you bothered to be here—"

Speeding up to barge into the old office past her, Lily interrupted again, "I was here this morning but I had business to attend to…what do you mean _'taking over Albus' posts'_? Only reason for that is if he had another assignment. Why would Dad go through all the trouble when I've been practically begging for something to do for weeks? He could've just given me the case. What is it?"

"Damn it Lily stop cutting me off! Look that's something uncle Ha– Mr. Potter can talk with you in 15 minutes", Lucy chided.

"You know something Lu," pressed Lily, "You always do. I've been benched and coddled for months since getting out of St. Mungo's, trying to convince everyone that I'm fine now. The same people who were convinced me being an Auror was a horrible idea to begin with despite both my brothers and father risking themselves for years; injured more times than either of us can count. Now I have to fight all over again just to be seen as half the Aurors they are. So yes! I will continue to interrupt and guilt you into telling me what you know".

Lucy looked at her cousin with a soft empathetic expression and said, "No."

Then she turned curtly at her unsurprised cousin and walked a couple feet to the giant cluttered cherry oak desk, collecting a small mountain of parchment while dropping off a neat stack of her own. They spent majority of the rest of their time together in silence as Lucy organized and Lily lounged glaring at her from one of four cushioned chairs. Suddenly, the young Weasley shot up as if hearing an alarm clock and took a final glance around the room, then walked straight past Lily to the door.

Before reaching the doors she turned toward her cousin, "He should be walking in any minute I think; it was a nice try though Lily".

"Bite me".

Her snorty laugh was cut short by Harry's soft stride through the doors and low voice, "You girls getting along?"

"Sir I've dropped off several items on your desk that need your attention in order from dire to trivial", Lucy said with a gesture to the piles of parchment on the desk, "You also have two more meetings for the day and several requests for interviews from journalists of the Daily Prophet among them Rita Skeeter and my sister. They've been publicly questioning how the Ministry is to handle the werewolf-wizard terrorist group, Lycan. Also a… howler… from Mrs. Potter. It exploded not to long before Lily's arrival".

"She's found out about James return to work, has she?", he sighed. Harry took a seat at his desk and slowly began looking through the papers Lucy mentioned for a second before looking up to his niece.

"Apparently. I suspect you'll be in the office late tonight?"

"No, avoiding her this time around will make it worse. The sooner we have it out the better", with a pause he continued, "I thought your sister was taking time off? She's just had two boys right? Twins?"

Lily, who'd been quietly listening in, turned to look at Lucy as well, silently asking the same question.

"She says the article is meant to be her big farewell piece. I'm sure she's just trying send a message promising her return. She's been personally competing with Rita for years and successful at stealing a major chunk of her following. With the boys being born so soon after her wedding, rumors are flying of this being the end of Molly's career in favor of a family", explained Lucy, "It's ridiculous really. I'd be happy to tell them both you decline".

Neither Potter was oblivious to the hopeful look that spread across the young girl's face at the thought of telling both women to shove it.

"Let Molly have her article". Shock and disappointment shot across Lucy's face and Lily stared at her father very confused but he ignored them, "She'll just have to have the interview with you".

"With me, Sir?"

"You are the Auror Office's Liaison aren't you? Think of this as an extension of your duties. We'll discuss what you can and cannot say on the topic at another time".

"Um. Thank you. I'll come back when it's time for your next meeting with", she looked down fumbling with a small notebook, "Alfred Barnes, legal defense for a Miss Pansy Parkinson".

With that Lucy left father and daughter at the mercy of each other.

"Why are you so late to the Office today?" asked Harry.

"Why is James back to playing bodyguard for the Minister with a bed ridden pregnant wife at home while I've practically had to beg you for my job back for months?" responded Lily.

Knowing that she was out of line and her father would patiently ignore her question in favor of his own she answered, "I went to go see Scorpius Malfoy".

After a minute-long internal battle of what Harry wanted to say next he settled on, "Away from this building I might have some different opinions on…whatever it is your doing with that boy but here I expect you to keep your personal life in line. Understood?"

It was just then that Lily realized she'd been being an overgrown child all day and she couldn't blame it all on her talk with Scorpius. No matter how unsettling that talk was. If she wanted everyone, especially her father, to not only take her seriously again but also believe in the _sincerity_ of her _relationship_ with Malfoy she needed to women up.

"Understood, sir".

"Good", with that settled Harry moved on, "As for your brothers. James and Jillian are expecting their first child together. My first grandson. It's not looking easy so of course we're all worried but they'll all be fine. Jillian has your mother and your aunt's constant attention so I let James come back; my decision as the head of this department not a father. He can take as much time off as he likes whenever he likes."

"You on the other hand just recovered from a case that could have landed you in a permanent bed on St. Mungo's fourth floor. I know you think I'm just being over protective as your father but as your boss I can't have you running back into the field before you ready –"

"But I am ready. If you weren't my overprotective father you'd be able to see that", she countered.

"Maybe", Harry conceded, "Which is why I'm adding you back into rotation at Azkaban in place of Albus. I know you're fiery and brave Lily; and contrary to what you think, I have complete confidence in your abilities. Now I want you to show me you have some patience too".

"Okay fine", Lily agree, standing up, "I just have one question. The case you're obviously pulling Albus to investigate…it's about the werewolf group Lucy mentioned isn't it? Part of the reason you're putting him on this instead of me is because of Billie's known association with some of their alleged members. I'm a conflict of interest".

With a quick chuckle at how quickly Lily made that assumption, Harry sternly replied, "Yes. You are".

Knock.

It was only one loud rap on the heavy double doors as if to say _'Excuse me?'_

"Come in?" Harry said in a slight shout across the room.

Lucy's head poked in, "Mr. Barnes is here for your meeting sir".

"Ugh. Send him in", then to Lily who was making her way towards the door, "You should get going I want you to Azkaban by this evening. You're leaving with Dawlish and Sinistra. You'll find more of my instruction at your desk."

"Oh and Lily?"

"Yes, Dad?" she said turning her head to him before she left.

"We will have a talk about Malfoy at home when you get back".

 *****Chapter Split** **Harry & Ginny*****

Harry promised himself that he wasn't going to spend the night in the office, hiding from his wife, and he stayed true to that… but he did stay a little later then he had too.

Ever since James moved back home, his pregnant fiancée –soon to be wife –in toe, Ginny had been on edge; the tension between the two women bordering unbearable. Harry knew that his wife didn't care for Jillian –quite frankly no one to much cared for the girl besides James –but her pregnancy was proving to be a difficult one even with magic; and after a particularly nasty scare early on they'd all agreed it'd be best for the couple to move in with Harry and Ginny.

The men played mediator between the two women for months and it was slowly driving everyone up the wall, especially James. Seeing your mother and the mother of your child constantly sneer and bicker at each other for the past 6 months couldn't have been fun. So when James asked his father to return to work –partially to be away from the madness and also to begin earning enough money so that he and Jill could move once the baby was born –Harry felt no need to refuse. Even though it was the better choice, somehow Harry knew as soon as he'd said yes to his son's plan that day, this moment was coming.

With a sigh, Harry left the Ministry for Godric's Hallow, apparating to the front of the cottage that was probably just as famous as he was. Restored, expanded, and renovated over the years, this was still the site where his parents were murdered by the Darkest wizard of all time; the home where the legend of Harry Potter began.

A few years after the war, during Ginny's pregnancy with their second child, Albus, Harry began thinking of the cottage of his birth more and more. Maybe it was him paying his respects to his parents or the pressures of a growing family; Harry began rebuilding his first home. At the time he didn't consciously know what he'd planned to do with it but once Ginny had found out what he'd been doing she'd insisted that this was the place they'd continue to raise a family. She'd known that he need to do this, move on from the last of the guilt that plagued him about all those that died for him by living in their memory, literally. Years later he understood that too and loved her even more for seeing what he wasn't ready to see about himself.

She'd been right then –and most times since then –but this time wouldn't be added to her list of great points in their marriage. Ginevra Potter (nee Weasley) was over reacting. Why or more importantly how to make her see that was the question.

It was late, so Harry didn't announce himself when he walked in; quietly he walked through the house making sure everything was as it should be before heading to bed.

Ginny was waiting. Harry took a second to ogle his wife before the round started, _"Hasn't aged a day",_ he thought _._

Despite her insistence, Harry could barely see any change in his wife. Unlike him, her hair hadn't greyed yet, still a very vibrant red, but over the years she'd cut it shorter and shorter till it barely kissed her collarbone; much to Harry's slight disappointment at first. Besides the extra curves that came with three children there were no wrinkles or lines or anything else that would ever convince Harry that Ginny had changed much in their thirty years of marriage. She was still a gorgeous.

" _Lily looks more like her every day",_ he noticed _, "even down to that face"._

The same expression of indignant frustration Lily made earlier at the sight of Harry, it's originator, his wife, now wore it when she looked up at him. Unlike their daughter, Ginny's expression was her only show of her true feelings.

"You're home", she said, a statement not a question, "How was your day".

Harry didn't respond at first, moving to his side of their giant bed in order to lean over and give her a light kiss. Which she reluctantly accepted.

 _A good sign._ "Boring mostly. I missed your Howler unfortunately. Poor Lucy, you probably scared your niece half to death with that thing. Better her than me."

And with that light joke, the dame broke.

"I don't know what to be angrier about?! The fact that you really agreed to let James back to work or the fact that you didn't care to mention it!", she glazed, unamused.

"I didn't think it'd be that much of a problem for you actually", Ginny hit him with a glare, "Okay fine. I knew you'd be upset I'm just lost as to why? James needs to work if he wants to provide for his family. He won't take money from me and I don't blame him. We just agreed to help take care of Jill right know but she will give birth soon, they will move out, and then who knows maybe I'll retire."

"Right. You'll retire and live a hermit's life in a cottage with your wife", she laughed, pausing before she continued, "I'm not upset exactly at James going back to work; it's the sensible thing and before all this he'd been so excited about the extra responsibility guarding Shacklebolt".

"So what's the problem, Ginny? You're not usually this confusing".

"I'm just…concerned," she stopped short, it was Harry's turn to make a face, "Okay I'm furious. My baby was finally growing up, getting on the right track and letting go of bad influences like _her_ , he even met a nice girl, what was her name –"

"Ginny…"

"Then all of a sudden", she continued, "Jill is pregnant with OUR first grandchild! Then not only is she pregnant they're getting married because our son is a good boy. But he's being trapped."

"And I know you think I'm over reacting. That she isn't that bad, but she is Harry. I gave it time; when we decided to move them in after that scare I kept an open mind, I did. But she's manipulative and an opportunist. She's already using that baby –"

"Ginny! Stop", Harry said, raising his voice, then softer, "Just stop. You can't keep trying to protect him. He's a grown man, almost thirty, for bloody sake. Just trust him".

And Ginny did stop, she took a deep breath in and sighed heavily, realizing that Harry as right, "You still should have said something".

"Does that mean that I've got a point this time", he laughed.

"I do believe you just re-gifted the advice I gave you about our daughter...so no. No points for you this time", she countered chuckling.

Harry finished undressing and slid into bed beside her, pulling Ginny into a tight embrace on his chest, using her for more warmth. He hadn't answered her teasing knowing that it would began another serious conversation about another one of their children. Instead he closed his eyes and buried his chin into Ginny's silky red hair, inhaling the scent of her fruity shampoo, trying to let sleep take him. Effectively ending the conversation.

Whether she sensed this and refused to let him evade the topic, or she hadn't noticed his attempts at all, Harry wasn't sure. She'd continued either way.

"Did you speak to Lily today?", she started.

"Yes", Harry responded his eyes still shut.

He refused to say anything else for a long while, but eventually Ginny got tired of waiting. Shifting her body away from his embrace and lifting her head off his chest, she looked up at his face, his eyes still struggling to stay closed. She knew he could feel her gaze on him and wasn't surprised when those bright green eyes finally slid open, peaking down at her.

"What", he asked, sitting up so that his back was against the headboard.

"You said you'd missed my Howler", a statement again not a question. Ginny began working something over, Harry could see it working out on her face yet again.

"Yes…"

"But it would've gotten there right after you seeing Lily before you leave the office. Did something happen?", she asked finally.

Harry looked away, "She was late. Later than usual so I did somethings out of schedule".

"She was with Scorpius, wasn't she?", realized Ginny, "So he hadn't just lost his mind when he approached you the other day. Or who knows maybe he still has…what did she say when you brought it up?".

"I didn't. She did", he admitted, "She's been upset about some of my decision lately, and she blurted it out in frustration".

"Hmmm…", she thought to herself for a second before continuing, "You didn't push this time did you?".

"No. I told her we'd discuss it when she came home for Sunday dinner", he said, laying back down

Satisfied, Ginny removed the round glasses Harry forgot to take off and stretched across him to set them on his bed side table. She laid her head back down on his bare chest, wrapping her arms around him in the process. With the slight flick of her wrist and a simple silent spell she's cast away all the light in the room, save for the moonlight coming in through the bedroom windows.

Before they both drifted off she asked on last question, "Is it too much to hope I was not roped into the 'we' part of that discussion?"

"And save you the joy of playing referee?" Harry laughed, "Never".

With a groan of false dread, she let the him drift off and soon followed suit. Both of them listening to the sounds of the other breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

After four days in the dreary walls of Azkaban, Lily spent her first ten hours back in London sleeping. Hard.

The tiny one-bedroom flat in the northern part of the city was about the size of three boom closets –not exactly a step up from the places she's been staying nearest the prison –but it was home and the best rest she'd gotten in days. Her flat was perfectly cool, blankets toasty arm and her sleep was dreamless. She'd gotten in close to sunrise and slept from mid-morning into the evening. Had it not been for her need to use the bathroom she might have continued to rest peacefully into Sunday and be done with it.

Before Lily could rush back into the warm embrace of her simple bed, a familiar popping noise sounded from the living room. Automatically, Lily reached for her wand, but still half sleep, she was more startled realizing just how late in the day it was than the possibility of an intruder. Convinced it was nothing, she stumbled into the kitchen wand at the ready. She glanced around until her eyes fell on a small frame in the front doorway. Poised to cast a jinx and take the nearest cover, Lily quickly realized this intruder was not just small but _toddler_ sized.

Instantly relief, disappointment, and aggravation flooded through her all at once as she looked across her moonlit lit kitchen at Pint. Disarming, she reached for the light switch to her right. The sudden illumination shocked the little elf as she followed the light to a bulb on the ceiling and then to Lily's hand on the switch.

Oddly enough, Pint seemed more the threatened party in this very unfamiliar muggle-style household. Her wrinkled tiny frame was so stiff the poor thing looked almost petrified; her bright blue eyes looked frantically from one muggle appliance to the next, and her worn, childlike face perplexed. Most of the magical guests Lily received reacted similarly, but Lily herself was very comfortable with straddling the lines between the muggle and wizarding world lately. Her choice in living space was just a result of a new found interest in a life away for magic.

Cautiously, as to not further frighten the elf, Lily moved to the small table to her left and took the closest chair facing Pint. She sat down slowly, deliberately keeping eye contact while making a point to keep her wand visible; her expression warm and patient.

"Pint? Isn't it," she asked, "Why are you here, Pint. Did Scorpius send you to find me?".

"Yes. Master's orders. Pint has no need for you, the strange fire haired girl who breaks things. Go to her he says. Forget about your chorus he says. Find her. Pint has been looking for days she has, but blocked. Knock, knock, knock she hits a door every time. Hurt, it did", Pint answered. Her words dragged, in what Lily guessed was Pint's usual matter-of-fact tone, but her voice sounded older, rougher than the childlike squeaks Lily remembered a few days earlier.

The redhead scowled, expecting as much from Pint's response. Lily never passed on the message of her reassignment, let alone the fact that she'd suddenly be out of town for days on business. Quite frankly she didn't feel it was any of Scorpius' concern. If she was completely being honest with herself, she also needed distance from everyone before things hit the fan in the upcoming weeks; Azkaban seemed like a walk in the park in comparison.

Regardless, Lily understood that to Malfoy it must have seemed like she dropped off the face of the earth. Trying to contact or tract an Auror on duty was pretty impossible, especially when you have no idea where to look. Fortunately for Scorpius, he had just the right resources at just the right time.

Lily was familiar with the ancient magic involving house elves and the power of their master's orders. So it wasn't a surprise to her that Pint would be able to Apparate into her apartment despite the complex spells her father placed here when she moved in; it didn't matter that Pint didn't know where Lily was, the elf had met her and had been given a command to find her. Once Lily was back in London and away from the more superior, darker protective spells of Azkaban, Pint's magic had only to figured out where to go.

"Your master", she began again, "are you to bring me to him too?".

A quick moment of deep thought crossed the fragile elf's face, her thick brows furrowed.

"No", she decided, "just to find you, come home and tell 'em".

Not another word was spoken before Pint disapparated from the spot she stood. Lily stayed seated for a moment, thinking about how Scorpius would be there to confront her any moment. Question was how he would chose to do it –the front door or with Pint. Lily's tiny apartment was not connected to the Floo Network and Apparation inside without a house elf was nearly impossible. So, it was safe to assume Lily had anywhere between seconds and minutes till she had company.

She couldn't help think on how the tables had turned since the last time she'd been in a room with Scorpius. That time he was relaxed and powerful, waiting on her to react as he predicted, knowing he'd baited her. She decided she wanted to look just as debonair and smug as he did that day. So Lily rushed off to her bedroom to change out of her night clothes. She'd barely showered and dressed for bed earlier that morning when she'd gotten in before falling asleep and she was sure to see the worst of herself in the mirror.

The worst was exactly what she saw.

Beside the fact that she'd managed to put on an old oversized t-shirt –the owner long forgotten –inside out, her eyes were puffy and pink, her hair wild and still shockingly damp in some areas, and there was dried drool on her left cheek. Lily thanked Merlin for her afterthought and went straight to work washing her face, brushing her teeth and pulled her long wild waves into a decent bun. She then rushed to her closet, throwing on a dark casual day dress, giving the illusion that she could've been out and about.

Lily then made her way back to the mirror and stared at her reflection. She'd have been perfectly decent if not for the fact that her nipples stood upright at attention looking right back at her. Growling in frustration, she wondered for a second if maybe she could just ignore it –after all her chest was quite modest; one could appreciate but probably wouldn't stare –knowing Scor could pop in at any minute. The thought only lasted a second. Just then, she quickly threw off the dress and scoured the room for that slippery bastard of a bra when a familiar pop came from the kitchen.

" _Oh fuck me",_ she thought.

From where Scorpius stood with Pint in the kitchen he could see straight to the back of Lily's bedroom but couldn't see her bare chest, practically naked and frantic body running around her room like a scared virgin. Lily's face burned with embarrassment anyway, and she shuffled around clumsily before getting a hold of herself.

" _Oh for fuck sake get a hold of yourself! The man is probably so asexual these days he could be a bloody plant. You could walk out there fully naked, declare yourself a sex crazed lunatic, and he still wouldn't give you much more than a headache"._

"One second!", she called finally snapping on her bra and out of her thoughts.

Scorpius grunted loudly in response and began tapping his foot on the hardwood floors dramatically, "Go on home Pint".

"Yes Master", said the elf, and with a last soft pop Scorpius stood alone.

Lily took an extra moment, smoothing down her dress and trying to embody an aloof, business-like attitude as opposed to being a stammering idiot, before she faced the angry blonde man standing in her kitchen. It didn't work unfortunately, and the taping was driving her mad. With a sigh she walked out into full view.

"I hope your making yourself at home, darling," she teased halfheartedly. "I know this isn't what you're used to", gesturing to the space around herself.

Scorpius said nothing but at the very least stopped tapping. He starred at her with cold eyes. A coldness that was only exacerbated by their grey color and his sour expression. He reminded Lily of the few times she'd seen his father, Draco Malfoy, usually from a distance and under what seemed to be tense circumstances.

" _Does the man where anything but the darkest and most expensive black. He always looks like he's coming or going to a meeting. Or a funeral",_ she wondered.

Just as Lily's bravado began to falter under his gaze, Scorpius responded, "As your brother's friend at Hogwarts, the times I would get to be around your ridiculously large family I convinced myself you all had some genetic claims to things like bravery, confidence…and nobility."

"A family with a history of honorable wizards, with your father and brother at the center of it all. I was an envious insecure fool and I was wrong. But when we both ended up in that dreaded hospital and you for a second reminded –look we have a deal! A freshly made deal. You remember?! The one where you and I would play this little game until we find your delinquent friend. You stomped your feet a bit but I thought once we agreed you'd stop these bitchy tantrums and do the damn job asked of you! Especially since you more than anyone should be particularly invested. But less than a day goes by and you just disappear without a word. What makes it worse is I KNOW you said nothing on purpose!"

"I don't have any time for any more of your games. You will help me find your friend in less than six months whether you like it or not. This can be hard or it can be easy but regardless, don't test me Potter…".

Scorpius spoke with so much malice that both seemed shocked into complete silence. As time passed between them, Scorpius seemed to lose some of his original indignation and now it was his turn to fight the urge to squirm under Lily's hard eyes. He kept his composure, however, determined to put a stop to these childish setbacks.

"I'm sorry," said Lily after a moment. Scorpius couldn't hold back his genuine shock and surprise.

"You're completely right. Even though some of us do have to work for a living –it was still wrong for me to disappear like that. Without saying anything".

"Uh…Thank you", Scorpius amended, adjusting his robes and finally breaking eye contact with a glance around the room, "I trust this is the last understanding we have to come to on the matter".

"Sure. Just know if you ever speak to me that way again? I'll end you…Can I get you some tea or something", she offered, her threat quick and trivial, and the invitation just as empty.

Not to actually be accepted.

"Maybe something a little stronger? If you've got it?" suggested Scorpius.

"Oh…um yeah, I think I can muster that".

Lily moved less than ten feet from him into the kitchen and opened various cupboards before grabbing two short-stemmed glasses and a bottle of Dragon Barrel Brandy she'd gotten last Christmas. Scorpius payed her little attention, taking his seat at the shabby table Lily occupied earlier. The table was the only thing dividing the kitchen and the living area –which was covered in files, parchment and newspaper clippings. It a shabby little place in his eyes to say the least but smelled of apple spices and felt very cozy.

He chuckled quietly, noticing that the apartment –despite its poor man charm –was kept very clean except for that one corner, much like his own home and office space.

" _Her madness is just open to the world while mine is hidden away…"_

Lily's teasing earlier about him looking out of place and uncomfortable in her very small home was, partially, very far from the truth. A lot had indeed changed since their time in Hogwarts. What made him truly uncomfortable now was how calm she seemed after their little spat, and how much he wanted stay in the presence of that calmness. Lily wasn't the only one who needed some distance from things.

While Lily was getting decent for his impending visit, Scorpius was dealing with another visit –to his parents. As much as he loved them, their constant intrusion and concern had become more annoying with every passing month. Fact is his harshness with Lily hadn't just been about her.

Now with the moment passed and the reason for his visit taken care of, Scorpius wasn't too sure if agreeing to stay for drinks was a good idea.

" _A drink here isn't any different from one at home_ ", he supposed.

Lily handed him one of the glasses of the reddish-brown liquid, the full bottle effortlessly floating down to the table. He lightly clinked his glass with hers before rudely gulping down its contents; with most of his throat and stomach warmed he poured another glass. Now it was Lily's turn to sit there and chuckle.

"So what is it really that's been bothering you partner", she smiled.

"Besides you", he asked, leaning back into his chair, second glass half empty, "nothing. I'm perfectly content".

"Bollocks! With the way you inhaled that Brandy? Why darling where are your manners? Either you have a drinking problem or you're upset about something", she countered, "Then again...maybe it's both".

"Maybe your projecting", he smirked.

"I have no need to project. I'm an open book".

"Oh the lies we tell…".

They settled into silence again before Scorpius continued, "I was finishing up a visit at my parents when Pint returned to me saying she'd found you. I'd been there for the last two days. Not as easy as it once was I assure you".

"Hm", she breathed, "Couldn't be that dreadful? I'm sure they're just still worried for you".

"Nothing to worry about".

"…Right", Lily hesitated. She quickly picked up her still full glass and moved to the fridge opting to grab some ice as a distraction.

"I'm fine," he insisted, "much like you".

Lily laughed, her back still turned to him getting her ice, once she finished she turned back, "Sure".

"Isn't that why you moved here after St. Mungo's?" he asked redirecting the subject, "Into this muggle flat in this muggle neighborhood away from outside magic because your all _fine_ now".

Lily lost her light expression at his comment, speechless. It wasn't intended to be mean or harsh; she knew he was just being this new uncapped version of himself out of frustration and resentment at everyone. Nothing personal. That still didn't make this any less of a sore topic for them to discuss, especially with each other.

She didn't respond and knowing he'd ruined the moment by crossing an invisible boundary, he decided it was truly time to leave. The calmness in her finally disrupted.

He walked to the front door but before he could open it Lily spoke.

"You have any more visits left in you for the week?"

Scorpius turned, cautiously interested, "What do you have in mind?"

"We have important plans to make before I have to work out of the city again. I won't be here too much tomorrow for you to just drop by in the day so you might as well join us for Sunday supper".

"At your parents", he asked.

"You've been there plenty before, don't act like you've forgotten. Will you be there or not?".

Scorpius laughed, "I'll be there. Once we do this though there is no running. Not until this is finished. You know that".

It wasn't a question so with that he walked out closing the door; leaving Lily standing in her kitchen hoping this wouldn't be a disaster.

 *****Chapter Break: Godric Hallow*****

Sunday evenings at the Potter cottage over the last 10 years had become somewhat of a tradition for the entire family. It involved a revolving door of Weasleys; sharing stories, laughing, and bickering before –sometimes during –a massive dinner. In the earlier days, all the children would later wander outside, but now it was to some pub for everyone of age. They'd share more laughs and bond, leaving their parents at home to their nostalgia.

It was a minor event every week that Lily looked forward to almost as much as going on holiday. Until today. She walked into the Potter home half past four, the house loud with activity. Instead of seeking out her cousin Hugo like usual, Lily followed her grandmother's voice to the kitchen where she was sure to find her mother looking miserable. The first Molly Weasley and family matriarch had gone completely gray in her old age, but aside from the usual wear and tear one should only expect at eighty-one, her and Arthur looked very much the same as they always did. Currently she was affectionately nagged at Ginny and Lily's aunt Hermione, the two women trying their very best to pay her no mind as they all worked, spells and food flying everywhere. Hermione always seem to be coming from a meeting every time Lily saw her and was the only one out of her aunts and uncles not going gray. Her brown hair was still thick and full, but cropped quite short in a pixie cut that Lily and everyone else adored for the last decade.

As Lily looked around in the kitchen, she wasn't at all shocked to see all of the women; Ron and Hermione's eldest and daughter Rose sat on the other side of the bar counter that lead into the dining room chatting with Lucy. Jill and Victorie –Bill and Fleur's eldest –did the same at the table on the opposite side of the kitchen, as Vic often glanced in the direction of the living room listening for three of her and Teddy's four boys.

"Here, Hermione dear let me", Molly begged, officially booting out her aunt, "I just want it done right this time dear. Used to be Ron's favorite dish y'know – 'ah Lily when did you get in?!"

"Oh sweetie, I wasn't sure you were still coming", said Ginny looking at her, "your father said so but I know you like to sleep after a trip".

"Come to join the fun", Hermione asked, sarcastically. Her expression was akin to extreme annoyance but it passed as she cross the room to hug Lily.

"Not if it looks like that", she whispered, chuckling at her aunt, then a bit louder "Hi grandma! Mum, I'd gotten my rest yesterday. I wouldn't skip Sunday home. It tradition".

Many hugs and kisses later Lily sat with Rose and Lucy as Hermione made off to go check on her husband and best friend upstairs in Harry's study –Al's old room.

"Everything would be practically finished already had your mother not had one of her late starts", Molly quipped.

Ginny glared menacingly at the oblivious –or just uncaring –old women as everyone else looked on. Seeing a perfect opportunity, Lily jumped in, "I'm sure it'll all get done thanks to you, grandma. Mum are you to busy? I want to chat with you about something?"

"Sure", the woman answered, relieved, "we'll take a walk. Mum you alright here while I –"

"Yes, yes go I'll have this all fixed in a bit don't you worry dear", Molly smiled, "Oh and when you two go out there have your father send Hugo in for me. Poor thing he's probably driving the boy mad".

"Mmm…you're right. One could only imagine the horror", Ginny scoffed.

Catching each other's identical eyes, mother and daughter practically ran out of the house laughing like the best of friends.

"That woman has been that way ever since she arrived with your grandfather this morning," Ginny said once the joke died out, "driving me up a bloody wall. She gets worse every year".

Lily let her mother ramble for the first few minutes of their walk about all manner of things. Molly's overbearingness, Jill's sudden change in mood and attitude in the last few days, Ginny working from home as senior Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet, and other family members that wouldn't be making it this evening. Eventually they made it to the village square of Godric's Hallow, sitting in sight of the memorial statue of Lily's other grandparents and infant father concealed as an obelisk for the Muggle residents there.

"This is about Draco's boy isn't it?" Ginny asked, suddenly.

"Mum, he was one of your son's best friends. The man spent Christmas with us and shared dinners…you know his name. But, yes. This is about Scorpius".

"For the last five years he hasn't been any of those things dear. Just Draco's son again. A lot's changed".

"So... Dad told you then? That we've been seeing each other…like friends…kind of?" Lily questioned, looking at her mother sheepishly under thick eyelashes, as she struggled to say the words.

Ginny paused. "Question is what are YOU telling me?"

"He's coming for dinner. Tonight. I invited him".

Ginny's brown eyes widened with shock, "What?!"

"Now! You're telling me now?! Lily Luna Potter! What's going on with you and this boy really?!"

"Nothing! Nothing we're just friends", Lily responded, looking away and hoping her mother didn't see right through her for once, "Really. Ever since our recovery at St. Mungo's –he's been helpful somewhat. We've both been through a lot, me with my kidnapping and…torture…him with his wife. We've been talking".

It wasn't untrue.

Roughly a year ago Albus had been forced to kill a man-eating male werewolf responsible for what everyone suspected to multiple murders of wizards and witches on the full moon. Unlike everyone, Lily also suspected that the attacks were not just premeditated but an attempt at turning the victims by bite. A difficult task that takes more luck than regular self-control. It was a hunch that she constantly argued with both Albus and James about. If right they'd have to make sure the now dead werewolf wasn't a part of a pack intent on attacking anymore people. Unable to fully convince her father to open a full investigation, Lily conducted a private one of her own. Eventually, a rumor about a terrorist group of dark wizards known amongst the werewolves as Lycan and proof that the dead man-eater was a member, turned up. Soon after Lily received a few ominous warnings against any more digging.

Before she could take any of this to Harry, Lily was attacked, and despite a good fight on her part, kidnapped. Surprisingly it hadn't just by werewolves but regular dark wizards working together. Drugged for majority of the experience, Lily soon realized they intended turn her. A move that would not only secure her silence but also act as the ultimate punishment if she survived. Constantly moving, she was beaten and tortured at random with the Cruciatus Curse –among other spells – for weeks waiting on the full moon. A team of Aurors that included the three Potter men found her bruised, bloodied, delirious, but abandoned. Something or someone made them change their minds.

It was in the mists of Lily's recovery at St. Mungo's that she became reacquainted with Malfoy, who was also being treated for his own injuries. Still to this present day Scorpius remains mysterious and never explained to her how he'd gotten himself thrown in with the like of her, but they shared other things. They discover their mutual dislike for other people's pity and he helped her pieced together lost details about her ordeal. Soon her memories pointed to Billie's possible involvement and Lily became convinced the warnings in the beginning of her illegal investigation were from Billie. As her obsession with Billie grew so did Scorpius' curiosity –much to Lily's distain. Regardless, Lily confided more to Scorpius in that short time than she did to anyone, and vice versa.

The fact Lily distrusted him now wasn't relevant to her cause.

Ginny grew quite out of discomfort. She was grateful for Scorpius helping her daughter and could genuinely say she'd liked having the boy around when he was young; he definitely wasn't like his father was at that age.

" _Hell, even Draco isn't Draco from thirty years ago"_ she thought; none of them were the same. That made it easier on their children in some ways, allowing Scorpius and Albus to be friends for years; before becoming enemies. All by themselves.

When they had their falling out both her and Harry concerned themselves more with their own son, but she still wished Scorpius the best.

" _Is it so horrible for him and Lily to need each other for right now",_ she asked herself.

"I'll make sure he has a seat and that everyone behaves, but you are going to tell your father. Just like you told me", Ginny decided.

"He's going to go mental. He already wanted to _talk_ about my _involvement_ with Score tonight, whatever that means", Lily groaned.

"I'm not worried about your father. He's more understanding than you're giving him credit for. Besides, he doesn't dislike Scorpius exactly. Your brothers on the other hand…well we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it. Come. Let's head back".

Once the ladies made it back Ginny did exactly as she said while Lily marched up the stairs to warn her father of the night's events. Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying to discuss non-work or family related subjects and failing horribly when Lily walked in. Ron, who'd gotten fluffier, his ginger hair greatly thinned in his middle age smiled widely at his niece's sudden appearance at the door.

"Lily-pad!" he boomed, "Perfect timing! When'd you get here?"

"I mention she'd been here when I walked in Ron. Where you even listening to me," Hermione, scolded.

"Really?!", Ron responded looking from her to Harry, "Must have gotten lost in the rubbish about Mum…"

Lily laughed as Hermione smiled but still elbowed his side rather hard, gathering a playful "Ouch", from her husband. Harry ignored his old friends, getting up to greet his daughter with a light peck on the forehead. The grey haird man looked like a completely different person from the one she'd known a few days ago. He was relaxed and humorous –in his own special way – all of the seriousness and seniority set aside for his only weekly day of peace with family and friends. Lily hated herself for having to ruin that.

"Dad I –"

"So, Lily have you come to hide from your grandmother to?", her uncle asked, fully recovered and oblivious.

"No, she's only that hard on you guys".

"Of course", Ron amended, "She gets worse with every year. Poor Ginny. And you?! Some husband you are leaving my sister to get the worst of it".

"What kind of brother does that make you, Ron? Besides, you know Ginny likes for Harry to relax on his days off. The fool practically lives at the Ministry these days", said Hermione.

"Your always on his side", grumbled Ron, "Oi! Why don't you do that for me? Ginny runs around nuts on super night just for Harry to be lazy or relax or whatever. Why don't you spoil me like that?"

"Shut up Ron".

Lily and Harry calmly escaped into the hallway just before the petty bickering started, Ron and Hermione's voices fading as father and daughter walked farther away, arm in arm.

Before they could reach the top step Lily stopped.

"Something wrong?", Harry asked.

"No", said Lily, "I thought you'd take this time to bring up Scorpius, like you said you would".

Harry grimaced, "It's not a conversation I _want_ to have. Not at this particular moment. But we can talk about that –"

"Nope. Let's just have it out," Lily laughed slipping her arm from her father's to stand directly in front of him.

"What is it?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I spoke to mom. About Scorpius. She gets it. Our friendship. Completely fine with it. So fine in fact that she doesn't mind his being here. With us. Today. For supper. Because I in-vi-ted him?"

She phrased that last part as a question. Her aunt and uncle coming out in to the hall to find them, and her father's face as he put her broken speech together, made her stomach flip uncontrollably.

"Him?" Ron asked.

"Invited who, Lily?" seconded Hermione, both seeing Harry's tense posture.

"Malfoy", Harry answered.

"Draco!"

"No, Ron", Hermione scolded again, "His son…it must be right? Scorpion?"

"Scorpius", Lily corrected.

Ron calmed quickly but still looked utterly shocked, "Al and Rose's old friend? The one that left England after Al called him out, trying to make another Sorcerer's Stone or some other dark magic. No shock there. They fought in the middle of some muggle community in Manchester and breeched the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy with that duel! Blimey big mess Harry had to help clean up. Why the bloody hell did you invite him?!".

Lily ignored her uncle; treating his question as rhetorical. Hermione pulled Ron away awkwardly, "Come on honey, Lily doesn't have to explain anything to us. Besides I'm sure it's almost time to eat".

As if on cue Molly's voice thundered up the stairs in agreement as Ginny came into view to say the same thing. Hermione eventually succeeded in getting Ron and herself out of this very awkward family moment, leaving Harry, Lily, and Ginny at the top of the stairs.

Harry looked straight past Lily to his wife and after a silent conversation, sighed in agreement before looking back at his little girl, "It's fine that you invited him. When will he be here?"

Lily thought, "I don't know. Soon I guess; it was last minute and I hadn't mentioned a time I assumed he'd just…remember".

"Your brothers?".

"It's all handled. James is even on time for once", mentioned Ginny, speaking up, "now come".

With that Lily followed her parents into the dining room, everyone looking at her with different expressions on their faces. Her grandparents worried, Teddy and Victorie with discomfort, Hugo looked amused, Jill's was judgmental, Rose looked disapproving and confused, the later feeling she seemed to shared with her father; both Hermione and Lucy gave her sheepish grins of support and understanding, while James and Al just looked plain pissed.

Then a loud knocking on the front door quickly took everyone's attention. _"Let it begin", she thought._

Lily answer the door much to Scorpius' slight disappointment, the worst of him had been hoping it'd be Albus to greet him –or rather Al's fist. He witnessed the little woman's expression go from anger to relief then terror, and felt bad for what she must have gone through the last couple of hours. He expected that his company would ruffle some feathers but seeing Lily he realized it must've bothered everyone.

"Sorry I'm late", he said hesitating, "love".

She raised an eyebrow but then laughed, going in for a hug despite realizing that they could only be heard and not seen.

"Nice", she whispered in his ear, "if that's the type of talk you're using all night I might not be able to keep a straight face."

"I'll make sure to lay it on thick in that case", he joked.

"Thank you", she said even quitter, hugging him a little tighter, "for being here –even though this is technically your fault. I've been freaking out about this".

Scorpius hadn't been this physically close with anyone since Rosalie and although it didn't feel romantic it felt very intimate, so he froze. Not hugging her back but also not pushing her away. Feeling him tense, Lily quickly released him, understanding she'd over stepped.

"Sorry", she said still whispering.

He gently grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away, leaning in, "It'll be fine. This isn't real, and we're lying, and it's horrible, and I know that bothers you, but it's just a necessary evil. Business, right?"

Not exactly the greatest words of encouragement by any standard, but Scorpius' eyes bore into hers with actual warm behind the cold grey color, so Lily nodded, accepting his attempt to comfort her.

"Just admit you're going to enjoy this", she joked half-heartedly.

"Of course, what kind of devil would I be if I didn't", he smiled.

"Oh Lily, come on! If it takes you any longer getting the door, we'll starve!" shouted Hugo's deep mocking voice from the other room, followed by a snicker or two and a few disapproving hushes.

Scorpius straightened up and dropped his hold on Lily's forearm, but he kept a playfully smug look on his face. In return Lily reached for him this time, only now she grabbed his hand and held their interlocking fingers up for a second, between them before pulling him closely forward.

Once they were in view of everyone there was no going back. Silence and a sense of disbelief filled the room. It seemed no one actually believed Lily would turn the corner with this tall blond man next to her, holding hands like an actual young couple. Obviously it should have been a joke. All they needed was the _'ha ha you fell for it'_ to come from little Lily's mouth; ever the prankster in a family with its fair share of pranksters.

Yet here it was clear as day and no one could say a word. Suddenly, as if sensing the adults needed a little help, sounds of Teddy and Victorie's boys in the kitchen, laughing and carrying on broke the tension in the room.

"Oh for bloody sake", sighed a distracted Victorie, "DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO COME IN THERE!"

"Better you than me. I'm still recovering from daddy care earlier…but on second thought", joked Teddy, his previously black hair turning a greenish-blue.

With the mood officially shifted, Ginny spoke up, "Welcome Scorpius".

"Hello Mrs. Potter…everyone. Sorry I'm lately", Scorpius responded politely.

"It's been a long time", Ginny amended, "Take a seat".

As soon as the invitation was cast out, both Scorpius and Lily realized two things. One they looked very silly just standing there for the past five minutes like complete idiots; and two, there were only two seats open at the other end of the table facing Harry and Ginny, Albus and James at their respective sides. On James' side was Jill followed by Teddy, Vic, Molly, and Hugo. Sitting next to Albus on the opposite side, Rose, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, and Lucy. This was not the casual seating arrangements that they'd known as children. The battle lines were drawn.

Scorpius felt Lily give his hand a tight squeeze before letting go, them both taking a seat –hers next to Hugo and his to Lucy –and minutes later supper as finally served.

It took a mere fifteen minutes of empty chatter about everyone's week to pass around the table before anyone acknowledged Malfoy's presence again. Once again it was Hugo to break the ice, much to his cousin and best friend Lily's annoyance.

"So Scorpius, I've got to know mate. All these rumors floating around –"

"Hugo", Hermione, warned.

"What?", Hugo asked, "So you mean to tell me no one's curious as to where he been off to for two years?"

"Nope!", "Hell, most likely", "Not really", responded Ron, James and Teddy respectively.

"Three years", Lily corrected Hugo, ignoring the three men. She looked to Scorpius, "You were gone from England three years, right?"

"Right. Give or take a month".

"Yeah…whatever, look I'm curious", Hugo continued, "All that time away, you've got to have something to tell".

Scorpius gave a small laugh, "Some. I did do a lot of traveling mostly to Africa and the Americas, I got lost in Asia once or twice".

"Blimey! You every get lost in Sin City?" Hugo joked.

"No. Still haven't been".

"You travel and make it all the way to the Americas and you don't stop in Las Vegas?", Hugo shook with a booming laugh, "Full of shit you are mate".

"Language!" called Hermione and Molly, but the two men payed them no mind.

"Nope. Went to New York though. California, Florida, Haiti, Cuba, Peru, Brazil, longest I stayed anywhere was five months in New Orleans."

"Five months? What as so special there?"

Scorpius hesitated, which suddenly made everyone interested including Lily. This wasn't the first time she'd heard of his travels, but this was the first time he'd said more than two words about it. Lily had a sudden feeling Hugo may have neared a dangerous topic. A feeling confirmed by how suddenly Scorpius' mood fell off and was quickly put back together again.

Clearing his throat, "I met my wife there".

" _Oh great. Nice going Hugo, of all the topics, you happen to stubble on the dead wife card before dessert", Lily thought._

Even the hardest faces softened at the mention of Rosalie. No one knew her but it was an uncomfortable moment to say the least. A moment Scorpius had prepared for ever since meeting Lily in his flat close to a week ago. He'd long since accepted his wife would forever be a topic that just came up; and the mention of her would be like searing his throat with molten lava every time. Inevitable as it was, he figured while the pain was there he might as well welcome it until it passed.

Lily tiny slender fingers forced their way into his clenched fist somehow, a gesture he imagined was genuinely her way of comforting him, first, and reminding him, second. It was distracting. Her hands are always shockingly warm and the sensation wasn't exactly welcome compared to the tight dry feeling in his throat, but it helped in its way. Scorpius returned the show of affection and gently squeezed her fragile hand, looking at her with an awkwardly thankful smirk.

Poor thing almost laughed once he caught sight of her; he's never seen someone's facial features fidget before. Her eyebrow didn't know whether to knit or raise, her eyes were wide but darting everywhere, and her mouth kept parting slightly every time she forgot to breath. The girl looked ridiculous and unsure, and after seeing the sudden humor in his eyes she realized that and smiled at a shared joke.

There exchange sent its message and Scorpius shifted his gaze back to Hugo in order to finish their conversation.

"Um sorry for your –", Hugo started.

"Don't mention it", _seriously_ , thought Scorpius.

"All things considered you look well", Lucy pointed out next to him.

Then Rose chimed in, "Yes, Scor. You do".

Almost everyone gave some sort of nod or words of encouragement that at least the young wizard didn't look completely mad anymore. Everyone except, Ron, Albus, Harry, and James. Ron seemed as detached as ever while both James and Albus' eyes focused menacingly on the interlocking hands of their younger sister and enemy. Harry on the other hand looked straight ahead at Scorpius the entire dinner, never glancing away or even blinking. His stare was utterly expressionless and the most unsettling thing Malfoy had to deal with about this evening.

Scor –and possibly everyone else – assumed it would be Al to make this night unbearable, but sitting in the direct line of vision of Lily's father, the normally cool headed Slytherin had never felt so intimidated in his life. What happened next came as a welcome distraction.

"You're right Rose. He does look better…but then Scor always did have a knack for slithering out of dark holes unscathed", said James, and then to Scorpius, "Maybe slithering isn't the word? More like creeping, you're named after a scorpion after all. Isn't that what they do?".

"James –cut it out" warned Lily. She tried to let go of Scorpius' hand but he held her there for fear she might do something unnecessary in his defense.

"No Lily you stop", James demanded, chiming in, "We love you but this is stupid and you can't be serious! He's a toxic, selfish, sociopathic git! A bloody head case, Lils. Al and Rose had to learn the hard way but you… I'll be damn if you –"

"If. I. What", asked Lily.

"Make a mistake you can't take back. Not with him. He seems alright now but –where'd this even come from?! If you're angry with us be angry. Hex us if you have to! We deserve it. We're your brothers and were supposed to protect you…get to you sooner... But whatever our mistakes", Albus pleaded, "Getting involved with him to get back at us? It'll do worse".

Lily inhaled sharply, in shock of what she'd just heard and utterly speechless. Scorpius only glanced at her for a second but he could see her quickly turning a deep shade of red. He knew this reaction wasn't just from embarrassment; what Albus said hurt her, which pissed her off. It didn't help either that his analysis was completely off base but she couldn't risk responding with any ounce of truth. Scorpius became genuinely upset at his old friend in Lily's name.

"Give it a rest with the act would you, Al. You're just as dead to me as I am to you so no need to be this indignant", Scorpius started, "Listening to your delusions about me is nothing. Same old material."

"But I won't sit here and let you do that to Lily? She isn't some wounded animal you get to feel bad for, _friend_. She's a grown woman, an Auror, like you and half your family. A blind man could see she's tough as nails. She's no victim so don't pull that card trying to use it against her."

"You should show some respect… even if it's not in you to see when you wrong. You know? Again", he laughed, dryly.

Albus lunged out of his seat, wand at the ready before anyone could really think about stopping him. If not for Harry effortlessly disarming his son with his own wand before knocking him down with a full body-binding curse, all in a matter of seconds, they could have had a real duel on their hands. Harry then moved, along with a standing Ron and Teddy, to keep the rigid boy from falling too hard on the ground.

Ginny and Molly fixed James with a look so hard that any thoughts of trying to back up his brother were begrudgingly abandoned.

"I should check on the kids", whispered Victorie, to no one. Teddy reluctantly joined her, only stopping to shake his head at his god-brothers and give Lily a light kiss on the head.

"We should all join them in the kitchen, I'm sure everyone still has room for desert", Molly announced. Knowing it wasn't a request, Arthur, Rose, and Lucy happily left. Hugo helped his mother pull Ron out of the room.

"Jillian. You should have dessert in the kitchen as well", Ginny suggested.

"I'm fine here", said the very blonde and heavy pregnant woman. No one seemed cared enough to insist.

A counter curse from his father later and Albus was back up on his feet but made no moves to attack Scorpius again.

"The both of you will apologize to your sister. Now", said Harry firmly.

"And Scorpius", added Ginny.

"I apologize to Lily for embarrassing her, but with all due respect Mum that's all I'm doing. He's bad news. We all know it," said James. Albus just looked at Lily, his face just as expressionless as their father's was moments ago.

"That wasn't open for debate and you know it. The both of you will give –", started Ginny in a low threating tone.

"There's no need Mrs. Potter", Scorpius interrupted before turning his head to speak to Lily, "I should go."

Lily looked at Scorpius in complete disbelieve at everything that was said in the last twenty minutes and without a thought she responded with, "I'll come with you".

Scorpius was taken aback slightly but didn't question her decision, he got up from the table, nodded at her parents, politely thanking them for dinner and offered his hand to Lily.

Harry for the first time tonight looked at his daughter truly concerned and unsure, "Lily…".

"It's alright Dad, Scorpius is right; there's no need. Regardless of how neutral you and mum are trying to be it's obvious how you all feel. James and Al…they're just angrier".

"That's not fair", said Ginny, "Stay. Your brothers will behave and we'll discuss this like a family".

"Later. Right now I'm leaving".

And with that Lily took Scorpius' out held hand and they left.


End file.
